User blog:Annabraley/saving hiccup: part 11
welcome back to the 11th part! i hope you have enjoyed it so far! well, im going to stop with the ship chat so you can read this, hope its at least ok! astrids point of view: i had went into the great hall, to see if anyone needed anything, since hiccup had stolen the food from my hands and went to go watch shira instead of myself. i felt like i was going crazy, one day at a time, trying to watch shira, keep her a secret, and try to help hiccup keep order in a island full of vikings. it was like trying to ride a dozen dragons at once. when i walked into the great hall, there werent many vikings there, only the few whose houses were still not fixed and ready to fight a storm. i went around seeing if there was anything i could do to help, and after getting a couple things for a couple vikings, i realized there wasnt anything else to do. then i remembered where heather was, and i realized i could go see her. she had come over after she heard about what happened to hiccup who had tried to be kidnapped. she offered to come to help protect him, and we gratefully accpeted her and she had been staying in my house. she was the one who had been cooking the chicken for shira and her dragon. i walked out of the great hall, and into the pouring rain, i glaced over to the stables, which were hard to see because of the thick rain, but every few seconds a large lightning bolt struck and provided enough light to see. when i was almost at my house i took another glace, and realized that that wasnt a lightning bolt providing light to see it. "fire!" i yelled, running towards the stables, hoping someone would hear and come out to help, "hiccup's in trouble at the stables!" i yelled over and over again, as i passed the villigers houses. when i reached the stables i saw something that brought back memorys. a skrill, the same one from years ago. the only difference was it had a rider, or at least what i assumed was its rider. i couldnt tell with smoke in my eyes, and rain holding me down. i didnt see hiccup anywhere, he must be under the wood. toothless was, hopefully, only knocked out, but was burned and laying under some of the fallenn wood. most of the stable wasnt burnt down, the dragons in the stables, who were still locked up, were still safe, but startled. i saw shira, on her dragon, arising from the clutter. "you!" i yelled, i didnt have my axe, or my dragon, but i was determined to do some damage to my sister. i yelled, and charged at her, only to be blocked by a blast of lightning from the skrill in front of me. then i realized that shira was looking for something, in the wood. suddenly her dragon shot a blast of fire at some wood and grabbed something with her mouth tenderly. it was hiccup. "hiccup!!" i yelled, racing towards him. i tried to dogde another blast from the skrill, but failed and it knocked me over to the side. i landed, narrowly missing being impaled by a large piece of wood. my vision threatened to go out, and black dots clouded my vision. i coughed, because of the smoke surronding me, and i could see the fizzy shapes of two dragons, and three people flying off into the clouds of rain and lightning. well, thats the 11th part, i hope anyone who read it liked it, the next part will be coming next week! Category:Blog posts